Diabetes is a disease in which the body does not produce or properly use insulin. To effectively manage the disease, diabetics must closely monitor and manage their blood glucose levels through exercise, diet and medication. In some situations, diabetics may also rely on insulin delivery to control the effects of the disease. Traditionally, insulin was injected with a syringe multiple times during the day. However, developments in technology currently allow for the delivery of insulin from a reservoir via a catheter with a percutaneous needle or cannula placed in the subcutaneous tissue. A programmable insulin pump controls the delivery of insulin according to a individualized configuration file (i.e., a set of delivery parameters). For example, a small amount of insulin, or a basal rate, may be continually delivered to a user. The basal rate keeps the user's blood glucose levels in the desired range between meals and during sleep. When food is eaten, the user may further control the pump to deliver an additional bolus (i.e., set dose) of insulin to counteract the effect that the ingested food has on the user's blood glucose levels.
However, errors in setting or modifying the pump configuration file parameters (e.g., too large or small of a basal rate and/or bolus amount, etc.) may lead to serious health consequences for the user. Accordingly, error-reducing methods, systems and computer readable media utilized in the setting and/or modification of the parameters of a pump configuration file (or a configuration file for any other medical device) are of continued interest.